ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City Hall
| Owner= | Founded= | Ghosts= }} New York City Hall is the chief administrative building of the City & County of New York. History Primary Canon History In 1984, the Ghostbusters were brought to City Hall to speak before Mayor Lenny and several other government officials about the impending Gozer Incident. The Mayor sided with the Ghostbusters and had Walter Peck removed. The Ghostbusters departed from the hall's loading dock with a police escort and the National Guard. In 1989, Mayor Lenny declared the Ghostbusters were needed to deal with the Psychomagnotheric Slime causing disturbances across the city. He learned Jack Hardemeyer had them committed and fired Jack. Secondary Canon History A couple days before the appearance of Idulnas, the Mayor and several city officials held a meeting with Walter Peck at City Hall. In order to keep the Ghostbusters in check for the best interest of the city, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission was reinstated. Its temporary office was to be established in the Department of Public Safety. In mid-June, Peck was summoned to the Mayor's office to discuss the Ghostbusters' trip out of state. The Mayor was irate at the prospect of the guys being gone during summer, the height of a tourism influx, but Peck revealed the city would be making a handsome commission from all jobs incurred. In the fall, Peter had an unscheduled appointment with Peck to discuss the Ghost Smashers. In May of the next year, Peck met with the Mayor and Deputy Mayor, Ms. Stone to discuss the surge of ghost-related complaints, the missing Ghostbusters, and the new Ghostbusters. City Hall praised Walter Peck for having so many Ghostbusters on hand to deal with the supernatural activity surrounding Tiamat's presence... even though he had nothing to do with it. A few days into the dimensional bleed incident, a press conference was held at City Hall. The Mayor and Peck downplayed any impending doom and the dangers of the spatial anomalies like the two Statues of Liberty. Peck assured the press that the Ghostbusters were already handling the greater-than-normal influx of ghosts from the phenomenon and dealing with the situation. Trivia *Filming was done at the actual New York City Hall for two days. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:14:28-1:14:32). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This is actually the City Hall yes. " Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:14:37-1:14:44). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "We were given amazing access actually by the filming group in New York. " *The Mayor's office scene was shot in City Council President Carol Bellamy's office on the other side of the building where the actual Mayor's office was. Both were identical in design. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 154 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The production unit filmed for two days in and around New York's City Hall, during which time the office of City Council president Carol Bellamy was garciously made available as a stand-in for the actual mayor's office cited in the script." **In the Ghostbusters commentary track, Joe Medjuck misremembered the office used as Elizabeth Holtzman's. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:14:54-1:15:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This was I believe Elizabeth Holtzman's office if my memory serves me. It's a twin to it on the other side of the building. " *Filming at the City Hall was not a usual occurrence. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 154 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "They usually don't allow film crews to shoot at City Hall, and they probably never will again. As careful and courteous as you try to be, it is still very disruptive." *In a variation of the Mayor's office scene, Ray called Walter Peck 'wee wienie winkie' and Bill Murray broke up completely - a rare occurrence he almost never does. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 156 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "There were several variations of that scene on the set. During one take, Danny called Peck 'wee wienie winkle' and Bill Murray broke up completely - which is something he almost never does on camera." *In reality the City Hall loading dock doesn't exist. The location used was a building across the street from the real City Hall. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 158 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In the film, the action cuts from the mayor's office to the rear of City Hall - actually a building across the street, since the real City Hall had no loading dock." *In Ghostbusters #9, page one, panel two, obscured by the Mayor's word balloons on the left side, is the painting "Gainsborough's Blue Boy," in reference to Ghostbusters II, when Janosz Poha compared Vigo to it. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, the ticker at the bottom of the screen mentions City Hall. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 24: Biblical *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 12: Two in the Box **Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2 ***On page 21, Peter mentions City Hall. Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.21). Peter says: "So who wants to call City Hall with the good news?" **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Issue #1 - PCOC Pages ****Issue #4 ****Issue #9 ****Issue #14 ****Issue #15 ***Volume 2 ****Issue #1 ****Issue #5 ****Issue #7 ****Issue #14 *****The ABS News 15 brief mentions City Hall. Eldon Bromo (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.17). Bromo says: "A source at City Hall tells us a state of emergency has not been declared, but the Mayor is conferring with the CDC on the matter --*" ****Issue #20 *****Mentioned on page 25 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 74. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.74). Paragraph reads: "When the cockroach population increased exponentially and began to cause disruption in the Bronx---at one point the insects were seen hailing off a hot dog cart---we were called in by City Hall to intervene." References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter24sc032.png|Mayor's Office as seen in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter12sc094.png|Jack's Office as seen in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter21sc033.png|Conference room GB2film1999chapter21sc025.png|Conference room Secondary Canon CityHallIDW.jpg|Exterior seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 - PCOC Pages CityHallOngoing04.jpg|Exterior seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 CityHallIDW02.jpg|Exterior, Mayor's office seen in Volume 1 Issue #9 PCOCPecksOffice02.jpg|Exterior, Peck's office seen in Volume 1 Issue #14 ParanormalContractsOversightCommissionIDWPecksOffice03.jpg|Exterior, Peck's office seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 NewYorkCityHallIDWPecksOffice.jpg|Walter Peck's office seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 CityHallIDW03.jpg|Mayor's office seen in Volume 1 Issue #9 CityHallIDWOngoing05.jpg|Mayor's office seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 StatueOfLibertyIDW01.jpg|Mention seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 EctoMonocle16.jpg|As seen from Ecto Monocle POV in Ghostbusters 101 #4 NewYorkCityHallIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Non Canon DSBusyInMakingGhostbusters.jpg|City Hall loading docks from deleted scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.159 NewYorkCityHall02MGBp159.jpg|City Hall loading docks, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.159 CityHallLoadingDock84Featurette02.jpg|City Hall loading docks, seen during 1984 Featurette CityHallLoadingDock84Featurette01.jpg|City Hall loading docks, seen during 1984 Featurette CityHallLoadingDock84Featurette03.jpg|City Hall loading docks, seen during 1984 Featurette WorkingTheCrowdProduction1984Featurette01.jpg|As seen during 1984 Featurette WorkingTheCrowdProduction1984Featurette02.jpg|As seen during 1984 Featurette WorkingTheCrowdProduction1984Featurette04.jpg|As seen during 1984 Featurette WorkingTheCrowdProduction1984Featurette05.jpg|As seen during 1984 Featurette WorkingTheCrowdProduction1984Featurette07.jpg|As seen during 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette01.jpg|Ivan Reitman talks to cast, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette02.jpg|Ivan Reitman talks to cast, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette03.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette04.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette BusyProduction1984Featurette05.jpg|Ivan Reitman goes over Janine's hug, seen in 1984 Featurette Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations